Broken Cinderella
by KittyKat2469
Summary: Alice Malfoy was always treated like a princess. But after a terrible prank and a horrifying potion side effect, her castle walls came crashing down. Deciding to move away, she thought she was safe. Until her past comes creeping back.
1. Chapter 1

**Luke Weasley- Slytherin 5th year**

**Scorpius Malfoy- Slytherin 4th year**

**James Potter- Slytherin 4th year**

**Lucille Malfoy- Gryffindor 2nd year**

**Serena Zabini- Gryffindor 2nd year**

**Albus Potter- Slytherin 2nd year**

**Alice Malfoy- Slytherin 1st year**

**Jacey Nott- Gryffindor 1st year**

**Lily Potter- Gryffindor 1st year**

I wore my Slytherin uniform like the other girls and went down to breakfast. It was a week into school and I was still nervous. I had nobody but Scorp, the Potters, and Luke. They were years older than me, so what good was that?"

"Hi," I whispered, sitting between Luke and Scorp.

"Hey," Luke smiled.

"Morning Allie," Scorp said, pouring me a glass of pumpkin juice.

I thanked him and took a sip.

Right when I was about to swallow, I was shoved. I placed the goblet down and coughed into my elbow.

The juice went down the wrong pipe, of course. Luke looked at me worriedly and Scorp glared at the girl who shoved me.

"Oops?" She said innocently.

I recognized her as James's girlfriend. Penelope Greene. She hated me, even though I did nothing to her.

"Piss off, Greene," Scorp growled.

My coughing subsided and I could finally breathe.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"See? She's fine," Penelope grinned, sitting next to James.

I ate in silence and sent Lily and Jacey sad looks. They pouted and I knew they were sympathetic.

"Do you know where your classes are?" James asked me.

Penelope elbowed him and James gave her a shocked expression.

"I'm fine," I lied.

All I did was follow the other first years. Was that bad?

"I'll walk you to class," Albus said, shrugging.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Of course,"

Penelope sent me a glare and I felt uncomfortable. Albus must have sensed it and stood up.

"C'mon, Alice,"

"I'll see you later," Scorp said, kissing my forehead in a brotherly way.

I nodded and stood up. Albus held my hand and dragged me along. It was a simple gesture, but I knew a bunch of girls envied me at the moment.

"Thanks," I said to Albus.

"No problem, really. I needed to get out of there anyways. Penny's too..."

"Obnoxious, mean, rude..."

Albus laughed. "Yeah. This is your first room", He informed me as we came to a stop. "Let me see your timetable again,"

I landed him the parchment and he observed it. "Alright. Hold on," He told me.

He looked around and saw a Slytherin first year girl.

"Oi! Come here," He said.

She eagerly came over and gave him a smile. "Hello,"

"Hm. Can you show my friend around. Please make sure she safely makes it to her classes on time," Albus said politely and smoothly. His voice seemed captivating.

But I didn't pay attention to that.

"Of course!" The girl squeaked.

So the whole day, I was stuck with a girl who wouldn't stop talking. I had such a headache afterwards, I felt like taking a break.

Sitting in the common room, I read a book. I felt someone staring at me and looked up. I saw several older girls. Including Penelope.

"Stay away from them,"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

They all rolled their eyes and I sneered at me. I looked around for someone. But I was alone. Why was I ever put in this place?

"James is mine," Penelope snarled. "Got it?"

"Possessive much?" I muttered.

There was a sharp pain in my scalp and yelped in pain.

"GOT IT?"

Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Look. She's crying," A girl snickered.

I stood up and tried to push my way past them. But they pinned me down and my head hit the cold stone floor.

"Ouch!" I shrieked. Penelope got out her wand and smirked.

"Time for some fun,"

* * *

"Alice?"

"ALICE?!"

I couldn't move. My clothes were torn and I was petrified. Penelope...

Tears streamed down my cheeks as Luci unpetrified me. I got up and hugged her, crying still.

"I want to go home," I whispered. "I hate it here,"

"Shh. Who did this?" Luci asked softly.

I didn't answer.

"Alice..."

Closing my eyes, I gulped. "There were too many girls... I don't know," I mumbled. "Please let me go home,"

"Serena, go get the others," Luci said.

I heard Serena run off and my eyes widened.

"No! Don't!" I cried. "They'll get even more mad!"

"Alice, who is they? I don't-"

"Alice?!"

I felt a pair of arms pulled me away from Luci. I came face to face with Scorp, who was looking at my body for any marks.

"Are you okay? Who did this? Did they do anything to you?"

I shook my head. "Scorpius, I'm okay. May I stay in Gyffindor tonight?" I whispered.

Scorp looked at Luci who nodded.

"I'll be right back with your things," He said kissing my head.

As Scorp ran off, the others arrived no sooner. I couldn't look at James. Luke shrugged off his robe and draped it around me. He hugged me but said nothing. And I was fine with that.

"Are you okay?" Jacey asked.

I nodded. Scorp came out with my things in a bag.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

I didn't answer. We all walked to the Gryffindor tower and Serena whispered the password. We went in and I said my good nights. People stared, but I ignored it. I just wanted some sleep.

Right when my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Please stop worrying about me so much. And stay away," I said harshly.

I saw Penelope smirking at us, and grit my teeth.

"Allie-"

"Stop," I said, cutting off Scorp. "I just need my space. Just leave me alone, okay? I have to go," I mumbled, walking towards Lily and Jacey.

They gave me sympathetic looks and the both of them linked arms with me.

"Are you okay?" Lily whispered.

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Yeah,"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a month into Hogwarts and I got used to my schedule. Avoiding the guys was harder than I thought it would be. I missed Scorp and the others, but I was afraid. Penelope could have done worse. Staying away from was the best choice.

"Maybe you should tell someone," Jacey suggested.

Lily nodded. "Yeah! You can't do this to them, Alice. Albus said that he's worried about you. Luke said the same,"

I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair. "I chose Slytherin, guys. People are like this there. It's no big deal,"

Jacey shook her head and tucked her gold hair behind her ear. "I don't know why you were put there Alice. You're so kind and generous,"

Looking at my feet, I sighed. "Life has plans for me. Who knows?"

We walked to the Black Lake, running into everyone else. Scorp smiled and practically ran to me. He gave me a big hug and sighed.

"Hey Allie,"

I blinked in surprise and gulped. I saw Penelope glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and pushed Scorp away. "Hey," I muttered.

"Alice, c'mon," Jacey smiled, pulling me away from my brother.

I felt guilty doing that to Scorp. I really did. Maybe Jacey and Lily were right. I needed to tell someone.

Jacey dragged Lily and me to Serena and Luci. I hugged my sister with watery eyes.

"I need to tell them," I whispered.

Luci nodded. She smiled and pinched my cheek. "It'll be the good thing to do, Alice,"

Serena let out a sigh. "On a happier note, the back to school dance is this Friday," She grinned.

I snorted. "Luke would kill any guy who approaches you, Serena,"

Serena pouted, making us all laugh. Jacey gave a lopsided smile and had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Our first dance," She murmured.

Lily giggled. "Our parents will probably arrange everything. Remember the one last year? I heard you went with Scorp," Lily giggled at Serena.

Serena's cheeks turned a rosy red color and looked at her feet. I remembered hearing the adults talking about that last year. Serena went with Scorp and Luci went with Luke. James and Albus got to pick their dates.

Secretly, I hope I'd get to go with James. It was a silly thought, but liked him a lot. Too bad he's with Penelope...

"Hey! We should go ask my grandmother Cissa for some dresses," I said.

Everyone nodded in excitement. I smiled and quickly stole a glance at James.

* * *

"This is amazing!"

Our dresses had just arrived today, five hours before the dance. Grandmother Cissa was brilliant. Everything was perfect.

Much to Luke's disdain, Lily and Jacey were going with two first year boys. They were twins, so Grandmother Cissa sent them matching red dresses. Serena had a sparkling purple dress that made her look even prettier than before. Luci got a green dress that was perfect. All of them looked amazing and beautiful.

As I got into my dress, I looked into the mirror.

***Nobody's POV***

Alice stared at the mirror with a sigh. She didn't think she looked that great. But she was wrong. Out of everyone, she looked the most beautiful.

Her platinum blonde hair was in elegant curls and her dress complemented her grey-blue eyes. The dress was a white spaghetti strap that ended at the knees. Simple, yet pretty. She had on matching white flats that were comfortable.

"Why can't I be pretty like you?" She asked Lucille quietly.

Lucille laughed and kissed her little sister's forehead. "You're gorgeous. Now c'mon. Our dates are waiting,"

Alice pouted. "No. _Your_ dates are waiting. I'm alone,"

The girls looked at Alice in shock. "Seriously?" Lily gasped.

Alice nodded.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Good. That way, Scorp won't freak out even more. Did you see the looks he sent Luci's date?"

Walking out the portrait door, the Fat Lady wished the, luck. "You all look wonderful!" She said.

Halfway to the Great Hall, Alice realized she forgot to grab her lucky necklace.

"I'll be right back!" She said, running to the Slytherin tower.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw James and stopped running. He gave me a lopsided smile and I felt myself blush.

"Hey. Aren't you going to the dance?" I asked.

James cleared his throat. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question... Will you go to the dance with me?"

I froze. No way. No way in heck. Was he serious? I couldn't breathe. His emerald eyes sparkled and I bit my lip.

"Sure...?"

He grinned and took my hand. "Brill! C'mon, let's go before we're late!"

James dragged me away. I tried to stop him, because I didn't have my necklace. But all that happened, was me almost tripping and making a fool out of myself. I guess one night without it wouldn't be too bad.

"What about Penelope?" I asked.

James shrugged. "She's going with someone else,"

"Oh,"

* * *

It was past curfew and I tried to make my way back to my room. But James kept insisting that I should stay at the after party. The other guys were gone, thinking that I was gone as well.

"Seriously, James. I have a potion's quiz tomorrow,"

Suddenly, a voice made me shiver. "Yes, James. Let her go. Why don't you walk her back?" Penelope said innocently.

Her eyes bore into mine and I looked away. Something told me I should be worried. But it would be okay as long as James was there. He'd help me.

"Fine. C'mon, Alice,"

James walked me out of the Room of Requirement and we went to the dungeons quietly. Suddenly James stopped and I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to me and gulped. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Suddenly, I couldn't see. My arms were tied behind my back and I was being dragged somewhere. I screamed and hoped someone would help me. I couldn't believe this. Why would James do this? I hit my head on something and I closed my eyes. James muttered something and I felt sleepy. My eyes shut tight and I drifted off.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. I was in a dark musty room. Looking around, I saw no doors. Suddenly, there were bright lights above me. I saw them. The Slytherins. All but the ones I wanted to see. James was next to Penelope, saying something to her.

I heard a hiss and my eyes darted towards the sound. There was a snake staring at me. I gulped and stepped away. Suddenly, more snakes appeared.

Those things were everywhere! I hated snakes. I hated the sound, look, EVERYTHING. It scared me to death.

A snake brushed pass my foot and I shrieked. There was a loud roar of laughter and I couldn't breathe.

"Let me out of this place!" I screamed.

Another snake lunged at me and I screamed. More laughter was heard. Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw James do nothing. I thought he was supposed to help me. Not do this. Definitely not this.

Suddenly, a snake sunk its fangs into my leg. I let out a yelp , followed by pain. That was the start of the cataclysm.

Multiple snakes darted at me, and I screamed. Tears blurred my vision. More and more snakes came. My cries became louder and I literally couldn't breathe.

Laughter turned to murmurs. The murmurs turned to screams.

I couldn't move. I could barely get a gasp of air. As my knees gave out, I collapsed to the cold ground.

There were familiar voices and for a moment, I realized I was saved.

"ALICE! ALICE!"

My eyes began to close, but I forced them open. The snakes disappeared and I saw Albus running towards me.

"Alice?! Alice stay awake!" He said quickly. "Luke, get over here!"

I reached out to them, a tear falling down my cheek. "Air," I gasped out.

"LUKE! SCORP!" Albus scooped me into his arms and tried to get me up.

I saw Luke coming towards us. I began to cry. The lack of air finally got to me. Black spots blurred my vision until everything was gone.

***Nobody's POV***

James Potter hated himself. He knew what he did cause Alice suffering. He knew that the others will never fully forgive him. James wanted to take it back.

The prank wasn't supposed to be like that. The potion he spiked into her drink was supposed to just make her scared. When he brought her back to the Room of Requirement, she was only supposed to be in the snake pit for a little amount of time.

When Alice collapsed though... That's when everyone panicked. Several girls ran off to find help. A few guys tried to make the snakes disappear. But Alice just laid there silently, gasping for air.

Now, she was in St. Mungos.

"Alice? Alice, sweetheart? Princess look at me," Draco said softly.

Alice felt her eyes water as she slowly turned to her father. Her face showed several emotions. Sadness, confusion, embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Alice nodded. "Y-yes," She stuttered.

Lucille and Scorp looked at their little sister in relief. Scorp kissed Alice's forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Scorp whispered. "I should've known,"

Alice shook her head and laid back into the hospital bed. "They say if I can walk again, I'll be discharged sooner," She said.

Hermione kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you, Darling. Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you tell your brother?"

Alice looked at her pale bony hands. She could barely move them. "I knew it would get worse. And it did. I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault. It's Potter's," Scorp snarled. His eyes got dark and his hands turned into fists.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? I'd like to speak with you for a moment," A healer said.

Hermione and Draco nodded, walking over to the healer. The three of them were whispering, making sure the children didn't hear.

"She was given a potion last night. The potion was supposed to make her scared easily-if made properly,"

"And it wasn't?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Alice is thirteen,"

Hermione and Draco froze. "No. She's eleven,"

The healer shook his head. "The potion sped up time in her body. Alice missed two years of her life,"

Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "That can't be,"

"I'm sorry, but I would like a list of every student at that dance last night. Other students may have drank it,"

Draco hugged his wife and nodded. Hermione cried silently into her husband's chest. How could someone do this to her little girl?

* * *

More people had taken the potion.

Serena, Lucille, Jacey, and Lily. The four had poured some of Alice's punch into their cup when she said it was too much.

Serena and Lucille only aged a year. Jacey and Lily unfortunately aged two like Alice.

"There is a potion to reverse the one you all drank. It'll only go back one year though,"

"I'll take it," Alice whispered.

All of the girls nodded.

As they drank the potion, their eyes filled with tears. What would happen to Jacey, Lily, Alice though? Now they were twelve. Old enough to be in second year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so glad to see some familiar names! You guys are awesome, really. I'VE BEEN SPELLING SCORPIUS'S NAME WRONG. WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEE? Wow this is sad. I fixed the error in some chapter of Happily Ever After, but who knows? I also fixed it in the previous chapter in this fic.**

**#KittyKat**

News about what happened to me was all around Hogwarts. Even though I missed a year of my life, I was still a first year. I was fine with that. But I didn't want to stay here. Hogwarts didn't feel safe to me anymore.

"I got a letter from a muggle school saying that they would accept me on a scholarship," I said.

"What scholarship?"

"Music, dance, art," I said softly.

Everyone looked at me in surprise. They knew I was good at all of those things, but I never did them often. If I went to the muggle school, I'd have to do it everyday.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked me.

I nodded. "I can't walk to my classes in the dungeons without thinking someone will jump out and scare me. I can't fall asleep without thinking about what happened. It's all there," I whispered. Closing my eyes, I sighed. "I want it to go away,"

My parents nodded and hugged me. Scorp and Lucille gave me small smiles, showing that they supported me.

"Your home will always be with us, Princess," Dad said.

I looked at my feet. "I know, but that's another thing. I'm not everyone's little princess anymore,"

* * *

I packed my things, ignoring the looks I got. As I dragged my muggle suitcase to the front of Hogwarts, I saw my friends and family waiting for me. I was staying with my aunt Kelsie now, but I was home for breaks and the weekends if I could. When my parents found out the school was in the States, they immediately called her up.

"I'm going to miss having you around, Alice," Albus said, hugging me.

I hugged him back. "Thank you for always being there, Albus. You're a good friend," I whispered.

"What do you want me to tell James?" He asked.

I froze for a moment. "Tell him... Tell him I said goodbye,"

As I hugged everyone else, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Bye," I whispered.

"Promise you'll owl us," Lily said.

"Swear on it," I nodded.

"Speaking of owls..."

Scorpius smirked and showed me an owl cage. A baby grey owl was perched on a swing in the cage, staring at me.

"It's so cute!" I exclaimed.

Scorp chuckled. "She's your goodbye present from Luci and me,"

"Aw!" I smiled. "Does she have a name?"

"Charis,"

Grinning, I hugged my amazing siblings. Once my goodbyes were done, I held my mum's hand and she held my dad's. We apparated away and I felt sick to the stomach at first.

"Welcome to the States, Alice," Mum smiled.

* * *

***Nobody's POV***

"Where's Alice?"

Albus scowled at his brother. "Gone,"

"What? Albus, quit playing games. Where's Alice? I need to-"

"She dropped out of Hogwarts, James," Scorp growled.

James froze. He shook his head. "You're lying,"

Luke sneered. "Like you lied to Alice? She went to the States, James. Because you cared about your reputation more than the little girl who fancied you since she was four. Because of _you_, Alice, Jacey, _Lily_, lost a year of their lives," Luke spat out.

Nobody said anything for a moment. Then Albus stood up and scowled at James.

"I will never understand you she fancied _you _out of all people. But before she left, she wanted me to tell you something," Albus said harshly.

"What?" James gulped.

"Goodbye,"


	5. Chapter 5

***Nobody's POV***

"What were you thinking?! Do you know what you did to your sister? To Jacey? To Alice? I expected better from you!" Pansy shrieked.

Harry hugged his wife, trying to calm her down. But even he himself wanted to shout at their son.

"James Sirius Potter..." Harry muttered. "Why?"

James put his head in his hands and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It was just a prank!"

"A prank that ruined their lives! Serena and Lucille were lucky their age was able to be fixed! What about the others?!" Albus shouted at his brother. "Just admit it, James! Tell them what really happened! That you told everyone her worse fear and made it come true!"

Lily began to cry and ran to her mum. Pansy comforted her daughter, knowing how emotional she could be.

"Stop fighting," Lily cried. "Just stop!"

There was absolute silence. "Alice chose to leave, okay? So just drop it! I don't want to hear another word about _my_ best friend," Lily growled.

* * *

***Alice's POV***

The States weren't that bad. Muggles were strange though. Instead of years, they had grades. I was in grade 7. Also, you had lockers. Lockers were tricky sometimes. When I got back one of my tests, I got an A+. I almost freaked out until I remembered that Mum said how the grading system was different. It went from A, B, C, D, F. A+ was the best you could do.

Since Dumbledore implanted some knowledge of the States in my mind, I actually knew more than others.

"Hey, you're Alice, right?" A boy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Would you like to sit at our lunch table today?" A girl near his asked.

I smiled. "Sure!"

This was easier than I thought. Maybe this really _was_ for the best. Walking to my music class, I thought about how much I missed my friends and family already. Just yesterday I was owling Lily about school here. She told me about school at Hogwarts and the rumors going around about me.

"Miss. Malfoy?"

The sound of my music teacher's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, Mrs. Kruits?" I asked politely, flashing a smile.

"Please sit down next to Hailey,"

I nodded and sat down next to the most popular girl here. She was said to be mean and nasty. After what I've been through, nothing could be as bad as Penelope.

"Okay class! Today, we will be singing! Yay!" Mrs. Kruits cheered.

A few guys rolled their eyes but the girls grinned. Well, Hailey more like smirked and sat up straight. When she did that, I realized she was _a lot_ taller than me.

"First up, Hailey!"

Hailey strutted to the front of the room. She gave us all looks that said, "Watch and learn, losers."

"I'm going to sing a One Direction song called-"

I frowned. Ew. I knew everyone in the band. They played at my birthday last year. I guess they were _okay_, but not really my type.

As Hailey began to play the song, I winced at the sound of her voice. I didn't want to come off rude or mean, but she was _really_ off key. She couldn't sing for her life.

When she was done and the torture was over, there were scattered claps all around the room. Hailey plopped herself right next to me with the smirk still on her face. Hm. And I thought smirking was a _Malfoy_ thing.

Names were called to go up and sing, many of the voices better than Hailey. The girl next to me seemed unfazed though, as if she still thought she was the queen at singing.

"Last up, Alice!"

I bit my lip and made my way to the front of the class. Hailey shot her foot out, almost tripping me. _Almost_. Ugh.

"Um, hi. I'm going to be sing a Katy Perry song..."

Hailey snickered. Her friends next to her did as well.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar,"

Everyone stared at me and I felt my cheeks turn red. Suddenly, there was a loud applause. I gave a small smile and rushed back to my seat, practically tripping over myself.

Singing in front of people was something I had to get used to..

* * *

***Nobody's POV***

James had finally somewhat earned everyone's forgiveness. It involved public humiliation, but he knew Alice went through worse. He couldn't get the memory of her body collapsing onto the hard ground. He couldn't forget the way she silently begged him for help, and how he did _nothing_.

"How's Alice?" James asked.

Lucille snorted. "Like _you_ care," She spat.

She was still upset at James. Just because she forgave him, doesn't mean she's going to stop making him feel guilty every chance she gets.

"Luci," Scorp nudged his sister to stop when he saw the crestfallen look on his friend's face.

"What? You can't honestly _not_ be mad at him still. She's living in another continent, Scorpius. Do you realized that it'll come to the point where this isn't even her home anymore?" Lucille huffed. Her grey eyes turned dark. Without waiting for any reply, she stomped away.

There was complete silence, until Scorp spoke up.

"Why? You knew how she felt towards you. You knew of the pain it would cause. Why would you do that?" Scorp asked.

"Because he's a selfish prat!" Albus hissed.

"Oh piss off, Albus!" James exclaimed.

"It's true! And now, Alice is gone," Albus sneered. "'Cause of _you_,"

James froze, then smirked. "You fancy Alice, don't you?"

Albus didn't say anything. Instead, he punched James and let out a growled. "You took everything from me, James," Albus snarled as Luke dragged him away.

James placed his hand on his jaw.


	6. Chapter 6

***4 years later* *Nobody's POV***

Alice Malfoy stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. Her beautiful curly blonde locks made her stand out from others, and her soft grey-blue eyes were captivating.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. Alice gracefully hopped out of her seat and walked to the lunch room. Today's lunch was turkey sandwich, something she liked a lot.

Taking a cookie and iced tea with her sandwich, she paid for her food and sat down at an empty table.

Almost immediately, boys surrounded her, smiling.

"Hi," Alice smiled. "What's up?"

It was a usual thing for this to happen. During 8th grade, boys took an interest in her and took every chance they got to just be _near_ her. Alice found it amusing and flattering. If Scorp and the others had been here, these poor muggle boys would be six feet under.

"I was wondering if you were-"

"Free Friday!"

"Hey! _I_ was going to ask her that!"

"Too late!"

The boys began to argue and Alice's eyes widened.

"Hey! Stop it!" She exclaimed.

It was complete silence.

Alice gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm with my family this weekend. Rain check?"

"It's okay!" A guy blurted out.

"Yeah! Totally!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a deep gruff voice cut in.

"Yo. Scram,"

A muggle guy named Nate Miller glowered at the guys surrounding Alice. They left as fast as they came, and Nate sat next to Alice.

"You shouldn't have scared them," Alice said, taking a bite out of her cookie.

Nate smirked. "Ah, but you complain."

Alice tried hard not to smile at that.

Nate was what you called the 'bad boy' of the school. Dark chocolate hair, hazel eyes. The guy was swarmed with as much girl as Alice was with boys. Only difference was that Alice never ended up making out with one of them.

She never even had her first kiss yet!

"What do you want, Nate?" Alice sighed.

Nate smirked. "How 'bout a kiss?"

Alice smirked back. "How 'bout no?"

The two were oblivious to the whole cafeteria watching them. To someone else, it would've looked like they were dating. They made the perfect couple.

"Seriously, Nate. Do you need something?"

Nate chuckled. "So many things," He said, playing with a lock of Alice's hair. Suddenly he dropped it and looked at her strait in the eyes. "Well I'm leaving tonight. Just wanted to say goodbye to my little princess before I left," Nate teased.

Alice rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Nate's shoulder. "Don't call me princess," She said softly.

An evil grin was plastered on Nate's face.

"Prin-"

"Nate.."

"cess."

Alice 'accidentally' flung a piece of turkey at him and it landing on his forehead before sliding off. Her laughter filled the room and everyone watched. She looked so innocent. So pure.

* * *

"Hey Aunt Kelsie," Alice smiled.

"Hey baby girl. I got a letter from your mom today! They're coming to see your recital!"

Alice grinned and hugged her aunt. "Yay! I'm going to go practice in the basement. Is Jace here?" Alice looked around for her cousin, but he was nowhere to be found.

"No, he's out with his friends,"

Nodding, Alice went down the staircase to her left. It led to the perfect basement that everyone loved. The room was split in half. One side had a 100" flat screen TV with surround sound, and the other side had speakers. Alice walked to the speakers and plugged in her iPhone. Playing a song, she shrugged off her jacket and sighed.

Dancing came naturally to her. The song 'Everything' by Lifehouse played and her body moved to the music. Alice was so focused on the song, she didn't notice the group of boys staring at her.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment, then snapped open. The song ended and Alice sighed.

"Damn,"

Alice whipped around to see the guys. She gasped in surprise.

"Luke?"

The blonde haired girl ran to her cousin and hugged him.

"Hey Alice," He smiled.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Jace pouted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I see you everyday. You're not special,"

Jace's friends chuckled. Alice gave them a smile and said hello. Luke kept his arm around her waist though, keeping her near him.

"Luke, what are you doing here? Are the others coming?" Alice asked excitedly.

Her grey eyes lit up and all of the guys thought the same thing.

Adorable.

"Not until tomorrow. I came here earlier to see my amazingly talented cousin," Luke smiled.

"Aw! Thanks!" Jace squealed in a high pitched voice.

Everyone laughed and Luke playfully punched Jace's arm.

"But why didn't Lucille or -"

Alice froze.

***Alice's POV***

I suddenly realized why Luke showed early.

_James_.

Clearing my throat, I gritted my teeth. Turning to Jace, I gave him an apologetic smile.

Grabbing Luke's arm, I dragged him upstairs and out the front door. Cool air hit me and I let out a breath of air.

"Is he coming?" I hissed.

Luke didn't answer. "Luke, what's going on?" I asked, softly this time.

When my cousin didn't answer, I huffed and shoved him.

"Luke! Stop trying to spare my feelings! Is James coming here or not?!" I practically yelled.

Luke ran his hand through his hair and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't breathe. Shaking my head, I looked at Luke strait in the eyes. "But that's not all, is it?" I asked.

When Luke said nothing, I got my answer.

"I came here to get away, Luke. Why-" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "What do you guys want from me?"

"It's not me who should tell you, Alice. If I had a say in this, James shouldn't even be able to contact you! You're sixteen, Alice. You're old enough to face him!"

"Face the guy who did this to me? I'm not supposed to be sixteen, Luke! But you know what? I am! I'm _sixteen._ But we both know my real age," I spat.

"Sixteen, fifteen, whatever! Are you really going to show James that you're still scare to see him?" Luke exclaimed. "The Alice I knew would've stood up to him!"

"The Alice you knew was gone the moment the first snake bit her," I hissed in a low voice.

* * *

***Nobody's POV***

James smirked and kissed his girlfriend, Penelope. Yes, he was still with her to his friend's dismay.

"Oi! Potter!"

Scorpius ran up to James and glared at Penelope.

"What is it, Scorp? I'm a bit busy at the moment," James drawled.

Scorp grimaced and rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll just tell Alice you aren't coming to her recital," Scorp muttered, loud enough for the couple to hear.

James froze and pushed Penelope away. He yanked the letter out of his friend's hands and read it over. Then he just sneered and shoved the letter back.

"Why the hell would I go? I have better things to do than-"

There was a loud squeal and The three Slytherins looked at Jacey and Lily.

The two girls seemed to be staring at something on a muggle device. Lily ran over to them and showed Scorp what they were looking at.

It was a picture of Alice and a guy standing in front of each other, smirking. The two were dangerously close, noses touching. It looked like they were dating by the way the guy's arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Isn't that such a cute photo?" Lily giggled.

She watched as Scorp glared at the picture. "Who is that guy?"

Jacey smiled. "It's the guy she used to dance with. He's moving away,"

"Good," Scorp grunted.

Lily rolled her eyes. "They're dance partners, Scorp. She'll just find another one. You'll see him at the recital,"

Scorp's eyes turned to slits. The two girls laughed.

"Relax. First is the recital, then an hour later is the big dance competition where they're going to perform. I saw part of their dance. It's brilliant," Lily squealed.

Lily looked at her annoyed brother and smiled. "Are you coming? Luke already told her you would,"

James gritted his teeth. It took him years to get over the guilt of what he did to Alice. Seeing her would just bring the guilt back.

"No. Tell whatever her name is that I don't care," James spat.

Scorpius glared at his best friend. "Watch it, Potter," Scorp growled.

The rest of the day was filled with whispers about Alice though. People still remember and know about what happened to her. There were rumors that she was dating a muggle guy. Unfortunately, it affected the one guy who cared the most.

Albus.

Albus Potter always fancied Alice. She was the apple of his eye. He would've traded places with her that night of the dance. He told her that but she merely smiled and said no.

_"I wouldn't want you to feel that kind of pain, Albus."_

He hated that it was his own brother that she fancied. That night when he heard Slytherins yelling for help, he immediately ran to her rescue. When he saw her. Snow white and half dead, he snapped.

"You're coming to her recital, right?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow,"

Albus groaned. He had detention that night! "Fate hates me," He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! My Christmas turned out to be one of the worst :( My brother and cousin had a big argument and _I_ ended up getting my finger slammed in the door. Then my favorite earring got caught in this big fluffy blanket and I couldn't get it out. And of course, people kept touching my injured finger and my other cousin accidentally punched me in the face. Another cousin twisted my arm behind my back and stepped on my gift.**

**Tell me about your Christmas experience! Hopefully it's better than mine! :P**

**#KittyKat **

"Where is he?" I whined.

Nate was supposed to be here! He said he was on his way an hour ago! Biting my lip, I closed my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked.

I shook my head.

"My partner isn't here yet!" I cried out. I began to pace back and forth, hoping Nate would show.

"Alice! Hey, sorry I'm late!"

Nate came running in and I quickly hugged him.

"You made it! We're on in five!"

The two of us ran back stage and got into our costume. Nate smirked at me and winked. I knew I was blushing.

Thank Merlin James decided not to show. I wish Albus was here. He owled me today saying he couldn't make it. If James had anything to do with it...

"Up next is Alice and Nathan!"

We got on stage and I smiled at Nate for a moment before we began.

***Nobody's POV***

Everyone watched as the two teenagers began to dance. The song_ Whatcha Say _by Jason Derulo played.

Jace took out his phone and began to record. He figured Albus would want to see it.

Alice and Nate danced perfectly. The audience was amazed.

Alice kept her mind in control, but couldn't help but to think about James. This song reminded her about him.

There was a sound of doors opening, but Alice ignored it. She couldn't mess up.

Nate sent her a worried look. He was confused. Why was she so distracted?

The dance went on and the two finished. There was a loud roar of applause. Alice looked into the audience and let out a short gasp.

He was here. She knew those green eyes. She knew that messy raven hair.

As they left the stage, Nate held her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nate asked.

Alice didn't answer. "You did good," She muttered.

"Alice-"

"That was brilliant!"

Alice was swarmed by her family and friends. Her eyes seemed to be avoiding a certain guy.

"Thanks,"

Nate sent her a confused look.

He walked away, but stayed within eyesight. He knew to never force a girl to say something.

"That was amazing, Alice,"

Alice froze.

"Penelope! James! So glad you guys could come," Alice said, forcing the words out.

Penelope flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Hm," She smirked. "I never thought that you would actually dance with a _muggle_. I'd rather die than do that,"

"Then die," Lily muttered.

Nobody but Jacey heard.

Nate ran to Alice and cleared his throat. "It's time,"

She nodded and the both of them got on stage with several other pairs.

"In 3rd place... Olivia and Justin!"

There was a loud applause and Alice gulped. She worked so hard for this. She spent nights practicing to make everything perfect.

"In 1st place..." Time seemed to stop.

Alice held Nate's hand and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Alice and Nate!"

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" Hermione hugged her daughter.

Alice blushed. "Thanks Mum,"

Draco smiled, then held his wife's hand. He gave her a look that said, 'it's time.'

"Love, your mother and I have something to tell you..."

Alice frown, but nodded. "Yes?"

Draco cleared his throat and nudged Hermione. "Your turn," He muttered.

Hermione scowled and shot her husband a glare. Everyone knew he didn't like saying bad news. Especially to Alice.

"Darling, we think you should continue your education at Hogwarts. The place has changed so much. It is more muggle like. We think it'll be good for you. Dumbledore has even agreed to resort you to another house if you wish!"

Alice couldn't speak. She couldn't even breathe. Hogwarts had bad memories. Alice couldn't even think of snakes without remembering what happened.

"Mum, Dad, I.." Alice shivered. "I _can't_," She whispered.

Hermione placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "We want you back home. Please? Scorp, Lucille, the others... They want you back."

Alice thought about this. She really did want to be near family. And she knew Scorp and Albus would protect her. But what about Luke? He should be out of Hogwarts now.

"Mother, Father, let me explain," Lucille said.

Her parents nodded and smiled. They trusted Lucille. She was another version of Hermione. Only more stubborn and arrogant.

"Alice, we want you back home. You know we'd protect you from anything. There was a sudden spur of muggleborns a few years ago and Hogwarts had more muggle things to make them feel more at home. You won't see a big difference. It's different now, Alice. We just want you home," Lucille whispered.

Alice gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't process what they were saying. They know how I feel about that place.

"But," Mum sighed. "We know this must be sudden, so we reached a conclusion. The muggle studies class will be going here to, well, _study_ muggle life. They will stay here for as long as you stay here. If you do not make a choice by the end of the school year, they will return to Hogwarts and you may stay,"

As I thought about this, a feeling of dread washed over me. Wizards in the muggle world? They wouldn't survive! Even _I_ had a hard time adapting. But I could help them. Then I wouldn't have to go! This is perfect! I'd get to stay!

"Okay," I sighed. "Let the class come,"

* * *

I looked at the group of people in front of me. Dumbledore had picked twelve students from Hogwarts to come. I already knew who. Jacey, Lily, Serena, Lucille, Albus, James, Scorpius, Luke, Penelope, and three of Penelope's friends.

Wasn't this wonderful? (Note my sarcasm.) I was beginning to regret my choice.

"No robes, got it? No magic, obviously, and no tormenting the muggles. Don't act so superior and arrogant,"

James, Penelope, and the three other girls rolled their eyes at me. I grit my teeth and pulled out muggle money. I gave everyone $1,000 each and put the rest in my backpack.

"Go shop for things and meet me back here in two hours," I instructed.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Mum_,"

I scowled at him and turned to Luke. "Watch them for me?" I whispered.

Luke nodded. As everyone split up, Jacey and Lily stayed with me. We went down the escalator and to the big playground in the middle of the mall. I had already went shopping with the two of them. What was the point of shopping for even more?

As we sat on a wooden bench, we talked quietly about school. Lily was terrified. Jacey was... Well, Jacey was excited. An hour passed and my stomach let out a low growl. Lily, Jacey, and I giggled.

"I guess we should go get some food," I sighed.

"That sounds great. My treat?"

I turned to see three muggle guys smirking at us. Batting my eyelashes and smirking back, I stood up. "No. Lily, Jacey, c'mon,"

The guy who spoke to me grabbed my arm roughly. "Whoa there Princess. How about telling me your number?" He asked smoothly.

"How about no?" A deep voice growled.

Albus and Scorp appeared next to us. Albus shoved the guy away from me and scowled.

"You okay?" Albus asked softly.

Nodding, I rolled my eyes. "I was fine,"

Scorp scoffed. "Sure," He said sarcastically.

Glaring at him, I gently pushed him towards Lily and Jacey. "Get them to Luke,"

As the three disappeared, it left me and Albus with three guys.

"This your boyfriend?" The guy sneered.

Albus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms coolly. It was obvious Albus could beat the guys up easily. People stared at us, and I placed my hand on Albus's arm.

"Ignore him," I muttered.

"So what if I was?" Albus challenged.

I mentally slapped him.

A fight broke out and I screamed when a fist almost hit me. There were shouts, grunts, and blood.

"Stop! Hey! Stop!" I screamed. Getting annoyed, I got in the middle. "OI, KNOCK IT OFF!"

Fists went flying and I couldn't even tell which belonged to who.

There was a sting on my cheek and I winced. I heard a growl and grabbed Albus's arm.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed.

Albus looked at me and his expression became calm. "Fine," He mumbled.

Luke and Scorp appeared with worried looks.

"What the hell happened?!" Scorp hissed, examining the red mark on my cheek.

"Nothing," I lied.

Luke hugged me and cupped my cheek. "You have to be for careful, Alice,"

I gently pushed him away. "I'm fine," I grumbled.

* * *

News about the new students had spread quickly. Girls fawned over the guys, guys drooled over the girls. It was disgusting and annoying. What made things worse was that when girls knew I was close to the guys, I became the enemy.

"Alice!"

Luke casually walked over to me, a trail of girls following him. I inwardly groaned and placed a smile on my face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm on the football team,"

My jaw dropped. I hugged him and laughed softly. "Congrats, Luke," I said softly.

Luke ruffled my hair and shrugged. "I'll tell you more about it tonight," He winked. My cousin walked away with Scorp and Albus, talking about Merlin knows what.

"What did he mean, 'tell you more about it tonight?' Hm?"

I rolled my eyes at the girls in front of me. "It's not what it looks like," I laughed. "He's my cousin," I giggled. It was a bit amusing to watch the girls get angry at me, but they should know the truth before something gets out of hand.

"Wait.. So can you, like, get me his number?!"

Taking a step back, I laughed. "Sorry, it's not mine to give,"

How could I say that he didn't exactly have a phone?

As the day went on, I got a migraine from everyone coming up to me to ask about the new students. What was the big deal?

***Nobody's POV***

Alice laid on her king sized bed, thinking over everything. So much had changed suddenly. Draco had bought a mansion for everyone to stay in, which meant no break from Penelope and her friends. James never spoke to her, more or less look. And she was fine with that.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

Albus Potter stood in the doorway, arms folded. He looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him and smiled. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. We just want the best for you,"

Alice stood up and walked over to her friend. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I know. Thanks for being there for me at the mall," She whispered.

Albus's cheek burned where she kissed him. He couldn't help but to notice how soft her lips were. How gentle she was. He hated James.

"I'll see you in the morning then," He whispered.

Alice nodded and sighed. "Good night, Albus,"

As Albus walked to his own room, he bumped into the person he hated most.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N How am I doing so far? I edited the previous chapters, but sorry for my mistakes. I wanted to know if I should keep Nate? Some people have brought it up, but I don't know. I got rid of Nate by saying he moved away, but I could make him show up here and there. **

**On another note, a lot of people have been telling me wizards can't use muggle devices because the magic blocks it or something. I'm just going to make them be able to because it's too late to change everything now. Sorry if it bothers anyone!**

**#KittyKat**

I smiled at the guys surrounding me.

"Are you free Friday?"

Taking a sip of my lemonade, I cleared my throat. Before I could answer, a voice cut me off.

"She's busy. Now leave," Albus spat.

The guys left and Albus sat next to me. Then Luci, Serena, Lily, and Jacey. I was a bit peeved that Scorpius and Luke had different lunch periods than us.

So much has changed this week. The guys are on the football team, and Penelope and her friends are on the cheerleading squad. It was annoying and they thought I'd just do their homework when needed.

"So what's going on?" I sighed.

Lily squealed and talked about how she got into the school play. Serena and Luci talked about how easy muggle school was. Jacey looked around the room with a faraway look.

"So?" Lily asked.

My head snapped up. "Excuse me, what was that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I said, you should audition for the play. The main character would be perfect for you! The director wrote the play himself, you know,"

Yes, I did know. So many people have already told me to audition. I was in so many plays though. It's a bit repetitive now.

"I don't think I'd be good for the play," I said, smiling.

Serena snorted. "Sure," She said sarcastically.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucille sighed. "So who are you guys going to the black and white ball with?"

Jacey cocked her head to the side. "Our parents are choosing, remember?"

Lucille pouted and I laughed. I was glad they were choosing. At least then I'd know I was safe from James.

"They already picked. Didn't you guys get the owl?" Lily asked.

She pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

_Dear Lily,_

_We have already picked out dates for everyone._

_Jacey and Albus_

_Lily and Luke_

_Alice and James_

_Penelope and Scorpius_

_Everyone else may choose their dates._

I couldn't breathe. This was a joke. Albus stared at the paper in shock. Suddenly, my stomach twisted in knots and I felt a headache coming along. Throwing my food away, I rushed to the school courtyard.

My heart was racing .

"Alice!"

I whipped around and saw Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you guys knew!"

"Do you think I would be calm if I did?!"

Lily's shoulders slumped and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes. "It's not your fault," I muttered. "Why would they do that though?"

* * *

"Mum, explain this,"

There was complete silence.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and growled.

"Why am I going to the dance with James?" I demanded.

"Alice, it wasn't our choice," My dad sighed.

My fist slammed onto the table, making everyone jump in surprise. "Then whose?"

"Mine,"

I turned around to see a familiar twinkly eyed man. His beard was longer and his hair seemed pure white now.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I gasped.

"Hello, Alice," Dumbledore smiled.

He sat himself down next to Lily as if this was common and sighed. "How about a cup of tea?"

I shook my head. "Professor, why?"

"Well, I am quiet parched-"

"Not about the tea! About the pairing!" I practically shouted. "I don't understand why I have to go with him!"

Dumbledore didn't say anything at first. "It's a... secret,"

Anger boiled up in me and I let out a cry of frustration. All I saw was red. Storming out of the kitchen, I went to my room and slammed the door shut. I was probably being childish, but I had the right to be.

"WHY CAN'T EVERYYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed into my pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So people are telling me to keep Nate! He's going to be making a few appearances here and there, making some problems for our very special Alice! People are also telling me to give Alice and Albus a shot! Don't worry, Albus won't end up lonely and sad! **

**I know my chapters are short so sorry! It's just a bad habit of mine :(**

**#KittyKat**

Everyone was going crazy with the ball coming up. Penelope was furious and threatened me about James. What could I do? I was part of the dance committee. I _had_ to show up. Plus, Dumbledore said all of us had to attend.

"What about this one?" Lily ask, holding up a white dress.

Serena shook her head. "No."

I saw a dress that caught my eye and bit my lip. Walking over to the clothing rack, I picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful, but not meant for me. "Penelope," I called out.

Penelope loomed over the masses of dresses and looked at me curiously. "What is it?" She drawled.

Slowly, I showed her the dress. The bored expression on her face changed to pure happiness.

It was strange knowing I had just helped her, but I didn't care anymore. What good was it making her hate me even more?

Dress after dress, we went through the whole store. It was sad knowing Grandmother Cissa was too frail to make dresses anymore. She drew so many designs, but couldn't make them.

"Alice! Try on this!"

Jacey shoved a dress into my hands and pushed me in into the changing room. I changed into the silky material and observed myself in the mirror.

The dress was a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It ended at my knees and had dashes of sequence around it.

Stepping out of the changing room, I bit my lip. "So..?"

"It's perfect!" Luci squealed.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It's one dance!"

"Nobody said anything about having to dance with him!" I shouted.

Scorpius sighed. "Stop this childish argument! Just dance with him and it is over with!"

Scowling, I turned to the glaring James.

"Ugh. C'mon," I muttered, grabbing James's hand.

We went to the dance floor and stood there. Hesitantly, I placed my hands on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist. We were a foot apart, but then someone bumped into me, pushing me closer to James.

After moments of awkward silence and swaying to the music, I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, you know," James mumbled.

Looking away, I nodded. "Yes,"

"Then why didn't you just come back?" James asked, gritting his teeth.

I shot him a glare and raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding!" I said incredulously. "How was I supposed to?"

James glared right back at me. "I didn't mean for all of that to happen, Alice. That wasn't the plan,"

"What was, James? Hm? Make me think you like me then embarrass me in front of the whole school? That would have been better. But _you_ were the one who put me there. Sadly, you weren't the one who got me out," I hissed. "I trusted you so much," I whispered.

"I said I was sorry, Alice! What do you want from me?! Do you know how much guilt I felt?"

"Do you know how much pain I felt?"

There was complete silence, and I stepped away. Before I could say anything else, arms wrapped around my waist. I was spun around and I saw Nate.

Letting out a gasp, I hugged my former dance partner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a grin.

Nate smirked. "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" He teased.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed. "You live an hour away!"

"Time's just a number, Princess," Nate said.

I smiled, then turned around at James. "Go back to Penelope, James. She was really looking forward to having a dance with you," I said.

* * *

"Are you and Nate dating?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"You guys make such a cute couple!"

Albus glared at the girls surrounding me. "He moved away," He grumbled.

Lily giggled. "Jealous?" She teased, pinching her brother's cheeks.

Albus's cheek turn into a pinking color and I stifled my laughter. He was blushing! And here I thought he was the king of cool.

"Alice, what part are you in the play?"

Looking at the table, I shook my head. "I already told you-"

"Nobody told you..."

My head snapped up. "What is it this time?" I asked harshly.

Lucille bit her lip. "We all have to audition for the play. Dumbledore-"

I didn't bother to listen to anything else. Dumbledore has been meddling with my life, and I was sick of it. What was this old man trying to do?


	12. Chapter 12

When I was told Mum and Dad were going to England for a week, I knew something wrong would happen. And I was right.

There was a party at my house. A huge party that shook the ground and gave me a headache. I already told everyone not to drink muggle alcohol, but I'm not sure if they were even paying attention.

My phone rang and I answered it with a sigh.

"Hello?"

I heard loud music and frowned.

"Alice! Get down here! People are throwing things and- EEK! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" I heard Lily shriek.

My eyes widened and I ran out of my room. The smell of alcohol hit me and I inwardly gagged. The middle of the floor was transparent, letting me see all the way to the bottom. I spotted Lily on the bottom floor, pushing a guy away with a disgusted look on her face.

I ran down, trying to find my friend. When I found her, she screamed as the guy groped her. I shoved the guy away and punched him in the face.

"Lily, go find Luke or Scorp," I said.

Lily ran off, leaving me with the pervert.

"Who the fuck are you," The guy spat.

I didn't bother replying. Instead, I backed away and prayed one of the guys would show.

When the perv came closer, I tried to make a run for it.

My arms were grabbed and I was pulled against the guy's body. I screamed bloody murder and squirmed around. That only made this worse and before I knew it, a pair of lips were pressed against mine. My eyes widened and I tried to get away.

Someone yanked me away and a pair of green eyes met mine.

Albus let out a roar of anger and began to pummel the guy. I screamed again, but this time, everyone showed up.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again!" Albus growled, punching and kicking.

I brought my hand to my lips and gasped. My eyes welled up with tears and I tried to calm down.

"Alice?"

I turned to my friends and family. "He kissed me,"

* * *

In case nobody knew, that was my first kiss. I swear that that must have been the worse kiss ever. The party was over and I was currently in my room crying.

It might not be a big deal, but it was to me. My mum had always told me about how first kisses were special. She told me how they should come at the right moment.

"Alice?"

Albus came into my room, closing the door behind him. He had a scratch mark on his cheek. Frowning, I sniffled and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" My voice came out stuffy and quiet.

"Question is, are _you_ okay?" Albus whispered, cupping my cheek.

Looking into his emerald eyes, I relaxed and nodded. "I just never thought my first kiss would be like that," I mumbled. I looked at the ground, blinking away my tears.

"Alice, look at me,"

My eyes traveled to his feet.

"Higher,"

I looked at his knees.

"Even higher,"

I was looking at his chest.

"Higher, Alice,"

By this time, I was staring at his lips.

"Higher, Princess," Albus chuckled.

Gulping, I looked at his eyes.

"Was that so hard?" He teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I suddenly felt embarrassed.

Albus pulled me softly against him. "Nobody should have a terrible first kiss," He whispered.

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed softly against mine. My knees felt like jelly and I wrapped my arms around Albus's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him back, feeling myself blush even more.

When we both pulled away for air, I touched my lips.

That was what I wanted my first kiss to be like.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Alice and Albus kissed! Tada! There was a mistake at the beginning of that chapter! My niece was on my laptop and must've deleted the beginning of it, because it didn't start with the party. It started with Hermione and Draco talking to Alice about everything what was going on, and then saying that they were leaving. THEN the party scene appears. **

**Thank you to Isabell-TheGiantPeanut who pointed that out ;)**

**#KittyKat**

I couldn't believe I kissed Albus. He's been sending me worried looks all day because I wasn't speaking. More like I wasn't speaking to _him_.

"Alice, are you okay?" Lucille asked.

We were in the cafeteria line, waiting to get our food.

"Yeah, why?" I lied.

Lucille shrugged. "Just wondering. You're really quiet,"

Lily giggled. "You're acting as if you-" Lily's eyes widened. "YOU KISSED-"

I covered Lily's mouth with my hand, sending her a glare. "Lily..." I growled warningly.

Even with her mouth covered, Lily tried to speak. Suddenly something wet touched the palm of my hand and I yanked it away from Lily's mouth.

"You licked me!"

"You kissed Albus!"

There was complete silence. Absolute silence. My heart pounded in my chest. All eyes were on me.

I saw Albus look at me and my face felt hot.

Looking away, I grabbed my lunch and went to our usual table. Albus sat with the other football players, but I knew he was looking at me.

***Albus's POV***

When Lily shouted that Alice kissed me, my heart stopped. What would Alice say? I saw her look at me, then blush. Instead of saying anything, she just got her food and went to the usual table she always sat at. My heart dropped.

Did she regret it? Did I just ruin our friendship?

"Dude, did you really kiss her?"

I looked away from Alice and cleared my throat. "What do _you_ think?"

Jake, the football team's quarterback, punched my arm. "Are you serious? That chick is _hot._ She was practically untouchable when that guy Nate was around,"

Suddenly, I felt angry. Why was I angry? Because Jake called Alice hot? Because that Nate bloke got to be with Alice? I had no idea.

"Yeah. C'mon man, what'd it take to actually _kiss_ her?"

I looked back and Alice.

"You want to know?" I asked softly.

The guys nodded.

Standing up, I walked over to Alice. Her grey eyes looked at me curiously.

What I did next was one of the most reckless things I have ever done.

I kissed Alice softly and pulled away.

Alice's face was red and turn away with a slight smile on her lips.

Walking back to my table, I smirked.

***Alice's POV***

When Albus kissed me, I nearly fainted.

I looked at the table in embarrassment, and felt my lips form into a small smile. When Albus walked away, Lily practically attacked me with questions.

"I knew it!" Lily grinned. "You guys are so cute together!"

"I can't believe he finally did it," I heard Serena mumble to Lucille.

I frowned. "You guys knew he was going to kiss me?"

Jacey bit her lip. The others stayed quiet, as if letting her speak instead of them having to.

"Not exactly," Jacey said. "He just fancied you for a long time. We're surprised he actually made a move,"

It took me a moment to take this in.

"He did?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Alice. And here I thought you were supposed to be smart,"

I stuck my tongue out at her and pouted. Everyone laughed and Lucille ruffled my hair. She nudged Serena with her shoulder.

"No making fun of my little sister," She laughed. "Only _I_ can do that!"

* * *

"You kissed Alice?!" James exclaimed.

"So what if I did?!" Albus challenged.

James gritted his teeth and looked at Luke. Luke shook his head and pointed to me.

"What?" I asked.

Luke said nothing. James looked like he was thinking over whether to tell me or not.

Penelope sighed in annoyance. "Will either of you two just tell her? Or should I?"

James looked at me. "Scorp went back to Hogwarts this morning. He said to..."

"Protect you and do what he would do," Luke finished.

I froze. Scorp left? Why didn't he say bye?

Running up to my room, I closed the door and locked it.

Why would he leave? Was this Dumbledore's doing? I swear he's gone mad.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I have my reasons with Scorp leaving! Don't worry! I heard a lot of people saying my grammer got better. THAT'S GOOD, RIGHT? :P**

**#KittyKat**

I sat in my room listening to music. Why did Scorp have to leave? When I sent him an owl, he just sent it back without a reply.

Looking at my calendar, I sighed. It was December 20, the start of winter break. None of us were allowed to go back to Hogwarts, or to our family. Another order from Dumbledore! Was he trying to ruin my life?

"Alice?"

I turned around and saw Lily.

"Yes?"

"It's snowing. Do you want to go outside?"

Looking out the window, I smiled as I saw the white flurries touch the ground.

"What are we waiting for?" I laughed.

***Nobody's POV***

Alice dressed warm, ready to play in the snow. She had on a silver parka and black combat boots. As she walked outside, she swiftly dodged a snowball Lucille threw at her. Lilly giggled and Lucille ran for cover.

"Snow angels," Alice murmured.

She laid down in the snow and moved her arms up and down and her legs side to side. Getting up a few seconds later, she admired her work.

Then something cold and wet hit her face.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Alice ran to the side of the house and made snowballs quickly. Gathering them in her left arm, she peered around the corner. She saw Lily, Serena, and Jacey in their own fight, and Lucille hiding behind a tree. With a grin, Alice threw a snowball and watched it hit her sister right in the face.

Suddenly everyone came outside. Alice whipped snowballs at Albus, Luke, and Penelope.

Penelope squealed in shock as the snow hit her face, but she just grinned and began making a snowball.

Alice was so focused on hitting Albus and Luke, she didn't notice the person behind her.

James crept close to Alice, smirking as he did so. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"Boo,"

Alice screamed and whipped around. James let out a roar of laughter, clutching his sides.

"Ugh! Prat!" Alice said, throwing a snowball at James.

Unfortunately, he saw it coming and easily caught it in his hand. He crushed it and smirked, throwing the remains at Alice. He couldn't help but to think how cute Alice looked.

_"Cute? No, Alice isn't cute,"_ James thought to himself.

_"Yes she is. You know that," _A voice said in his head.

James stepped back in surprise. Where did _that_ come from?

"Leave me alone, James," Alice said.

"What's going on between you and Albus?" James blurted out.

Alice frowned. "Nothing,"

"Nothing? Then why did you kiss him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Uh uh, I asked you first,"

"So what if we kissed? It doesn't mean we're together,"

"So if I kissed you right now?"

Alice took a step back. "You wouldn't dare," She hissed.

James chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? You fancied me, Albus fancies you, and _now_ you have feelings for neither of us."

"I never said that," Alice mumbled.

"But you implied it," James countered.

Alice pouted. "I wasn't implying anything!" She huffed.

"So you _do_ have feelings for one of us?"

"Well right now, I'm feeling annoyed towards you! Ugh! Why I _ever_ fancied you is beyond my knowledge," Alice spat.

James smirked. "Maybe it's because of my good looks, charms,-"

"Still modest, I see," Alice said sarcastically.

James chuckled and stepped towards Alice. "You have _no_ idea what's coming towards you,"

**A/N Hey! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to post something before I gave the bad news!**

**I'm leaving for a couple of weeks! My grandmother is sick and I am going to California to take care of her. There is a chance I may update when I am not with my grandmother, but it is a very low chance.**

**Sorry guys! **

**#KittyKat **


	15. AN----- Explain

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated, a lot of people have been asking me why. I'm still with my grandmother and she is on the way to being stable. I just don't have the time to write and I'm going to be busy everyday from now till February. **

**I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT THAT LONG!**

**Someone brought up a chapter challenge! I was thinking that maybe you guys could write something and send it to me! It'll be nice to read everyone's ideas. I have a rule though.**

**NO ONE CAN DIE IN YOUR CHAPTER!**

**If someone's chapter or idea is good, I will post it and see how it goes from there! The deadline for this is the 17th. EXACTLY A WEEK FROM NOW.**

**Give me your ideas!**

**#KittyKat**


	16. Important

**I'm sorry guys. I've read the PM's but I haven't been up to it lately. On the way home from my Grandmother's my brother was in a car accident. He's been in a coma and just woke up yesterday. My mother and I have been with him since and my dad is no where to be seen. I'm sorry for not updating. **

**There's a good chance that I won't be writing anything. Not until things calm down. I apologize and hope that I can continue in the near future. **

**Love,**

**KittyKat**


End file.
